


𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒎𝒆 |FINISHED|

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling, prosthetic leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Taylor May,a sixteen year old Trans!Boy.his parents,Roger and Brian are dentists whereas his brother,John is a paediatrician.Freddie has a prosthetic leg and anxiety.He has a service dog to help him with everyday tasks on his bad days,he falls for the bad boy of the school,George michael,who's eighteen.Freddie's parents are strict on rules and punishment,the sixteen year old is often punished for his attitude.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/George Michael
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

** _Freddie's service dog,Buddy:_ **

**_(A/N:Brian was a social worker before a dentist in this book,him holding baby freddie,he often worked with the bulsaras before taking Freddie in)._ **

**_CAST:_ **

**_James Taylor May:7_ **

**_Freddie Taylor May:sixteen_ **

**_George Michael:18_ **

**_Brian May Taylor:37_ **

**_Roger Taylor May:thirty five_ **

**_John Taylor May:23_ **

**_......................................._ **

** _Freddie Taylor May,a sixteen year old Trans!Boy.his parents,Roger and Brian are dentists whereas his brother,John is a paediatrician.Freddie has a prosthetic leg and anxiety.He has a service dog to help him with everyday tasks on his bad days,he falls for the bad boy of the school,George michael,who's eighteen.Freddie's parents are strict on rules and punishment,the sixteen year old is often punished for his attitude.  
_ **

** _...................................._ **

**_ November 3rd 1990,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm sixteen.I'm Transgender,Female to male and i have anxiety.To also mention i have a prosthetic leg due to an accident that happened when i was fourteen.My dad(Brian) is a dentist so is my papa(Roger),my brother,John is a paediatrician.He works in the Children's Hospital,the Royal Alexandra. 

Today,is a 'special' day.Dad and papa are adopting a seven year old,first they adopted John when was my age,John's Twenty three,they adopted me when i was nine.I have a service dog for anxiety,a golden retriever,named buddy.I have a hard time dealing with my anxiety.I do have my bad days when its painful to walk with my prosthetic.

I do regular Physiotherapy at the hospital.If you didn't get the hint already,we live in brighton.I have school today,John drove me.i'm sat in my last class of today.The bell rung,papa's picking me up.

i saw his car,"hey squirt",he teased"hi papa",i say,i got in the front seat with him."good day?",he asked"Boring as always",i say.I have Physiotherapy tomorrow morning.papa pulled into the drive,i got out,walked inside with Buddy.i let him out of his vest,got my shoe off,changed my prosthetic leg to my at home one.

"John!Freddie!",dad called.i go downstairs,Buddy by my side since i use an around the waist leash. "yes dad?",we both say"i want you to meet your new little brother,This is james",he says"E.....E....Excuse me?",i stammered,buddy started alerting.He was barking,hitting my chest."Freddie bear",papa and John."come sit down",John says.we sat in the living room,i laid don the floor with Buddy on my chest,i wear a binder to make my chest seem flat.

"Freddie,i need you to breathe for me",papa says.I followed my plan for an anxiety attack."Buddy off"i say.i sat up."here you go",John gave me a couple pills of Ativan.I started calming down."I'm fine now",i say.Buddy stayed over my lap.I went to my room to study for a bit.I lay on my bed,"buddy",i fed him. 

Dad came in."hey mister",he says"Hi dad",i say."you feeling okay?",he asked"mm",i hum."you sure?",i nodded"yes dad,i'm sure",i say.My parents know i'm transgender."Freddie,i'm still gonna give you just as much attention as i give James",he says."you didn't have to adopt again",i say."Dad,i have anxiety,i'm trans,i kinda need you and papa's support",i say."Freddie,papa and i do support you,i'm still here for you so is papa and John,we all love you Freddie",he says.

"Promise?",i ask"i promise baby",he says."i made your favourite",he says."like my mama did?",i ask"mhmm just like she did",he says."Lentil Rice with Lavash Tahdig",he says."Dad?can you carry me?",i ask"is it starting to hurt?",i nodded"a lot",i say,he got it off,grabbed the cream."is that better?",i nodded,he carried me though. 

Buddy followed."dad?can we dye Buddy's tail?",i ask"of course",he smiled."can we do it the pride flag colours?",i ask"of course darling"dad says,sitting me at the table,John and papa sat next to me.we got out dinner,i chowed mine down.

"Well someone was hungry",John teased"shut up Johnny",i whine.Dad and i go out to the garage,dad had grabbed the dye.i put on gloves,i love spending time with dad.dad helped me dye his tail.we waited for the dye to dry."he looks so cute!",i giggle."up to bed",i nodded.

**_ November 4th 1990,Tuesday _ **

I was woken up by Buddy licking my face"ew doggy drool",i groaned,i got out of bed,put on my prosthetic,took a couple of Xanax.brushed my teeth,brushed my hair out.i grabbed Buddy's vest,in teal blue.put it on him,adding the newly washed patches onto it,grabbed my over the shoulder leash,clipped it onto the metal ring on the vest.

I went downstairs"Morning dad,papa,Johnny!",i say"someone's in a good mood",dad says"mhmm",i hum,"you've got Physio with me at school this morning",John says,i nodded.I got in the car with John."someone's looking quite stylish",John says"dad helped",i say.John and i spoil Buddy if its just us two together.

We got to school,"may i?",i took johns hand.We go to a room,made for me to do physiotherapy."Buddy sit",he does.he got a treat."Freddie,i want you to walk to me",john says,i nodded."its okay if you can't",he smiled.i did,i walked to him.John kissed my cheek,he's got work,i have English first,i sat outside class with buddy sat between my legs.i got his toy out,tug of war toy.

i gave him a treat.i went and sat down in class.I sit in the second row,two chairs in from the door."Michael! you're late!",our English teacher,Mr Lawson raised his voice.i look to the door,my crush."just sit next to Taylor",he says."buddy tuck",i say.i needed to leave class,i asked to leave."Sure",Mr Lawson says,Buddy's leash was tangled,i untangled it,but it was around my ankles,i tripped,face first onto the floor.

of course George fucking Michael,my crush started laughing."Michael!Its not funny,detention!",Mr Lawson says,coming to me,he got the leash unwrapped from my ankles,helped me stand.i held onto him for support."i'll make sure to give him extra",he says.we got to the nurse,he helped me up onto the bed.

"thanks sir",i say."its James",he says.he stayed with me while i had a bloody nose,John turned up in full uniform."what happened",he asked,i showed him the video.John changed my prosthetic.John dealt with my bloody nose.

"Freddie,are you okay to walk? or do you want me to gt the wheelchair from my car?",he asked"wheelchair,i think i may have busted my ankle badly",i say.John carried me to his car"just to make sure,its not broken",he says,i nodded.

**_ time skip,after the hospital _ **

John took me back to school,i had sprained my ankle.John got my custom wheelchair out,i use it on my bad days.he opened the car door for me,he helped me."John?can i have painkillers?",i pouted,he gave me two with water.

John came with me to class,Mr Lawson had talked to the principle,he agreed to have john with me in my classes,he would stand by the door.he held the door open for me,i have lecture hall with Mr Lawson then a free period.

Mr Lawson held the other door open for me,i got a seat in the front.John kept messing with my hair,i kept slapping his hand away,"I've told dad and papa",John says,i nodded,i felt a note hit the back of my head,i glared at George.

**_Im sorry for earlier,it wasn't my idea honestly,it was Lucas' idea,if you want i dont mind helping you in class,your dog is adorable!whats his name?Sorry if i ask to many questions,_ **

_**,Mikey(George)** _

i look at him,,passed him back the note.Study hall ended.John went home,i was able to walk with a limp.I waited for George."i'm so sorry",he says."its fine,i hate Lucas anyway",i say."This is Buddy,my service dog"i say"did you dye his tail?",he asked."yeah with the help of my dad",i say.I have a free period. 

I gave Buddy time to go potty and have a drink,i played with him for a bit.I went to my locker"need help?",George asked"please",i say,he got it open for me"thanks",i say."why did you laugh when i hurt myself?",i ask"sorry,"he says.i pull up my jeans."prosthetic leg dickhead",i say."alright now i'm so so so sorry!",he says.

"buddy,stay",i say,i had him sit away from me while i walk backwards."come",he ran to me,jumping at my chest"good boy",i say."yes i trained him myself",i say.the bell rung."i'll see you tomorrow",George says"bye",i smile,i got in dads car"good day?",he asked"yeah sorta",i say."John told me what happened",he says"it wasn't the kids fault,it was some kid names Lucas",i say.

We got home,i got out the car,"hey baby",papa says"hi papa",i say."is your ankle okay?",i nodded"doesn't hurt as much",i say,i went to my room,James had ripped off all my posters"Dad!",i yelled.

dad and papa came in."i know John didn't do it",i say.i put up new posters,put everything back in its place,I got Buddy out of his working dog gear,he went downstairs,dad fed him and gave him water,i went downstairs"Buddy here",i command,he came to my side,i sat at the table with Buddy's head on my lap.James came down,he's seven but a little shit.

Buddy let out a yelp,i turned around,i was pissed,i've already had a shit day."buddy,release ",he went to my room,i ate in my room watching a movie.i finished dinner,changed into my PJ's,took off my prosthetic,locked my bedroom door,fell asleep.

**_ November fifth 1990,Wednesday _ **

"Freddie,time to get up,its check up day",papa says"go away papa!",i groaned"don't make me tickle you",he says,"I don't wanna get up",i say" 'm too comfy",i smile.he sat on the bed with me."you gotta get up",he says.i finally gave in,papa grabbed my jeans for me and a checkered shirt

i got my prosthetic on,"buddy",i say,i got his vest on,clipped his leash to it,went to the bathroom after locking my bedroom door,papa went downstairs.i brushed my teeth,brushed my hair.i went downstairs,dad had already taken James to school.papa drove us to the clinic,i hate having a check up.we pulled up outside.

I got out the car with Buddy,papa went to his exam room,i had to calm down for a bit.i eventually walked inside."Doggy!",some kid screeched,i ignored it.

"hey!let my kid pet your dog",the dad says"No!",i snapped."leave me alone",i snapped harshly,i walked into papa's exam room."you okay?",he asked"yeah,just got harassed again",i sighed.i sat in the dreaded chair.he leaned it back."Open wide",papa says,i do. he picked up the mirror"its okay Freddie",he says.

he checked my teeth,i got a lecture."what flavor?",he asked"Cherry",i smile,"open really big",i do as told,he starts gently cleaning teeth in small circles.before rinsing off my teeth,having me use the mouthwash."you did so well",papa says.i'm allowed to stay in his exam room,"Buddy dpt",i say,i sat on the floor with him in my lap,"papa?do you still have my cuddle blanket?",i ask"of course i do"he hands it to me,i wrap it around myself. 

"i've sent an email to Ricky (the receptionist) for your new toothpaste,its not to hot,not to minty",papa says,i nodded,i got up,clipped the leash back onto Buddy's vest.

i walk to the front desk"hey Rick",i tease.i hop up on the counter,"hey cheeky",he says,he hands me my new toothpaste,i put it in my bag.

papa drove me to school then he went back to work.i went to Study hall.I sat down in front,i saw George,he came and sat next to me."hey",he says"hi",i say.I knew people were saying things about me.

i got a note thrown at me,it said.

_**Hey Retard,i bet you're faking,just to have a pet in school,fucking faker,go kill yourself,your parents dont even love you!,** _

_**Lucas** _

I whimpered quietly,leg bouncing.Buddy was alerting me.he put his paws over my lap."Freddie?do you need time outside?",Mr Lawson asked,i nodded.i sat outside,having a bad anxiety attack with Buddy on my lap.I knew James' class at his school (eye roll) were coming to see the highschool.i couldn't help but cry ,i know George isn't an asshole.

he came outside"hey",he says."thought you'd want company",he smiled"thanks",i sniffle.i felt his arm wrap around me,i leaned into him.I saw the little shit bag."F'eddie",fuck."who's that?",George asked"My older brother and i's adopted little brother,our parents adopted him",i say"he's already destroyed my room!",i say.

"George,grab my bag from my locker please,its got my meds in",i say,he nodded."Freddie,before i do,i gotta tell you something",i nod."I like you a lot,i may have been a jerk but i like you",he says,"i like you too",i blush"will you go out with me?",i ask,he kissed me as a yes,he got my bag,hands it to me,i grabbed my Ativan,took two,then one of my Xanax.

"Doggy!",some other kids from James' year(year 3 in the UK).start yelling,it triggered me even more.I was trying not to snap.George kept his arm around me,i wipe my eyes.Mr Lawson and Mr Malek(Freddies math teacher) came out.my hearts pounding fast and hard.

It was getting hard to breathe.Mr Lawson and Mr Malek made sure nobody else could come near me in case it set me off into a massive anxiety attack which has happened before when i stop breathing and pass out.


	2. Anxiety attack

**_ November fifth 1990,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Mr Lawson,Mr Malek,George and myself along with Buddy we went into the separate lecture hall.i stayed on the floor.with Buddy on my lap,George sitting with me,arms around me."Its okay Freddie,i'm here"George says softly.My heart beat was coming down to its normal beat,my breathing was calming down too. 

I sat in the corner at the front,George sat with me,since i'm a sixth form student,as is George,by only a year since my birthday is September fifth.Mr Lawson had to give a presentation for the younger kids who came to see the highschool.George and i stayed in the front.I finished homework."F'eddie!",James whined again,i didn't want to snap,i left the room. 

James Followed me"James,you really shouldn't be following me",i say,his teacher came and got him.I decided to skip school,went to clinic to find my parents"dad?papa?!",i call out"in here baby",dad says,i walk to his private office"what are you doing out of school",he asked"Skipped,had a bad anxiety attack ,then James class shows up,making it worse",i say.

dad pulled me onto his lap."its not fair dad",i say."its life",papa chuckled."still not fair!",i say. "i may or may not have a boyfriend",i blush.I do have a picture of George."go back to school",dad says."I don't wanna!",i say."you have to",papa says,tickling my sides,making me squeal.

"back to school",they say both tickling me now."Fine!",i giggled while they tickled my sides.dad drove me.i went to Lecture hall,sat next to george."you okay?"he asked"mm",i hummed.Mr Lawson gave me a smile.The school was spreading awareness about service dogs.I walk to the front."Freddie why don't you start with the topic of why you have Buddy",Mr Lawson suggests,i nodded

"this is Buddy,my service dog,i need him for my anxiety,he alerts me when i start going into an anxiety attack",i start"what tasks does he do?",George asked"well,Mikey,as you've already seen,he does DPT which is deep pressure therapy,it means that he lays across my thighs as a method of weight and comfort if i don't have my medication with me and or on me",i say.

I hate talking about my prosthetic."what type of anxiety is it?",someone else asked"GAD,Generalised anxiety disorder",i answer."and i don't allow anyone to pet Buddy apart from my parents and brother",i say."why do you have fake leg!",Lucas called out"i'd rather not answer that _lucas_ ",i spat."but i will say,its a sensitive topic",i added.

"just tell us Bucky",Lucas says"Shut up Wessex",i snarled."before any of you ask,No Buddy is not an Emotional Support Animal",i say."you're just faking it",Lucas says"fuck off",i spat.i walked outside,sat down,Buddy started DPT.This attack only lasted for a few minutes.i went back into lecture hall and sat down.

We were given an assignment to do.George helped me with it."i still don't understand it",i whined."Freddie,calm down",he says."i'll help you",he says.

we worked on it together,"thanks Mikey",i smile.my phone dinged.it was dad.

_"Freddie,you might be getting top surgery.Dr O'Connor wants to see you and to give you a check up,John will be there too~Daddy"_

"you're trans",George asked"mm born a boy in a girls body",i say. 

_"im outside,~papi"_

i walked outside to papa's car."hey mister",he says"Hi papi",i smile.We drove to the children's hospital.papa pulled in,we went up to General Surgery."Freddie!",Dr O'Connor says"hey",i say."Johnny!",i ran to him,he span me around.

"did you have a good day?",he asked"yes i did",i smile.we went to Dr O'Connors exam room.John sat me on the bed,helped me get my shirt off.I got the normal physical "Any soreness in the last week?",Dr O'Connor asked"no",i say,John,dad and papa left the room,i was told to put my legs up on the stirrups"you know i wouldn't hurt you",he says"i know Max,its just embarrassing",i say.

"this is only to make sure you haven't got any contracted STD,UTI,Chlamydia",he says,i nodded."i will test you for Chlamydia",he says "and a UTI",i nodded."relax,its okay",he says."i'll send them to the lab",he says,i pull up my boxers and jeans."well,i've got you booked in for a few hours time to give you time to change and to settle",i nodded.i went to my hospital room with John.

"Johnny,i'm scared",i say."its gonna be okay Freddie,i promise,i'll be here when you wake up,i promise",he says,he helped me change into a hospital gown.I sat on the bed with Buddy on my lap.I hand John my phone,i asked him to text George,asking him to see me,i refused to go without seeing george.I needed him.

My boyfriend ran in,"Mikey",he took my hand."Freddie,i love you and i'll be here when you wake up.I promise,i wont leave",he says,we kissed.I was taken to Surgery.

**_ 3 and a half hours later _ **

I started coming round from the Anaesthetic.i saw George and John."Mikey?",he took my hand in his"How're you feeling?",John asked"tired 'n sore",i say."do you want anything to eat?",he asked,"no",i say.John gave me painkillers through my IV.I was moved to another ward,with Buddy laying at the end of the bed.

George is staying with me,"love you mikey",i say"i love you too Freddie",he says.Dad and papa walked in,papa holding James."hey,how're you feeling?",dad asked"tired and sore",i say.dad kissed my forehead,"dad,papa this is George,my boyfriend",i say,sitting up carefully.Dr O'Connor came in."ah you're awake",he smiled softly.

"has John given you painkillers?",i nodded."well,i'll discharge you now",he says.

"but first,i do want to give you a normal check up,check your sugar levels",i nodded,i sat up."Follow the light with your eyes",i nodded,he went from left to right,up and down."good",he says.he checked my sugar levels."Perfect",he says.

George helped me change into a hoodie of his,my jeans too,i already have my prosthetic on.I told George to wait for me,i went with Dr O'Connor.I sat on the exam bed,he went through the pros and cons."The results for the Chlamydia and UTI tests came back,both are negative",he says,i nodded.

"change the drains every evening,the bandages come off in a week",he says"okay",i say.i grabbed Buddy's leash.dad stayed in the backseats with me,holding onto me,thank god for our extended seats.

**_ That night,1:30AM _ **

I have been in the bathroom since midnight,being sick,i have a fucking migraine.Buddy curled up on a blanket,i had brought my duvet and pillow into the bathroom."Freddie?",i hear the quiet voice of dad." 'S Open dad",i whimper."what's wrong?",he asked."Migraine,been sick too",i say.

"do you wanna come cuddle with me and papa?",i nodded,he carried me.papa was already awake."oh baby",he says,i cuddled into dad,papa wrapped an arm around me as did dad."Goodnight,we love you",dad cooed.

**_ November sixth 1990,Thursday _ **

"Good morning freddie",i look at dad."How're you feeling?",he asked"a little better",i say."remember Kareem?",he asked"briefly"i say,Kareem is my biological Army and currently deployed."well,i think there's someone downstairs for you",dad says,he helped me change into a bigger hoodie,jeans,dad helped me get my prosthetic on,he carried me downstairs.

"go look in the living room",papa says."Kareem!",i squealed"baby brother!",he says,i ran to him,he span me around."you're actually home",i say"mmhmm",he hums."Kareem,you know i'm trans",he nodded"i got my surgery yesterday",i say.i had already had my drains out,i begged Dr O'Connor to take them out.

"I can't believe you're actually home",i say.John came downstairs.Kareem kissed my cheek before putting me down."John,this is Kareem,my biological brother,he's in the Army",i say.I walk to dad,hugged him."don't cry",he says"i'm happy dad",i say.

Kareem walked in,picked me up."don't even think about it dik choosane vaala (dick sucker)",i say to him."you cheeky boy",he says."Dik choosane vaala",i repeat again,grinning."hey!",he says."I missed you"i say."i missed you too",he says.

"Dad?can i go school today",i ask"of course",he smiles.I got dad to take us.buddy laid on my lap.we got to school,i pouted at Kareem.I saw my loving boyfriend."Mikey!",i say."who's this baby?",he asked"My brother,Kareem,he's in the Army",i say"he came home today",i say. 

"and yes i've been crying",i say.I have Lecture hall first."Freddie",Mr Lawson says"yes sir",i say.he crossed his arms"This is my biological brother,Kareem,he's an Army Lieutenant",i say.I sat in the front,"Freddie,dik choosane vaala,come here",he says.i do.

"mama,wanted to give this to you before you were adopted and before i started boot camp.",he says,he got a box out "open it",i do."H....H...Her necklace",i say.Kareem puts it around my neck.we hugged tightly."I love you Kareem",i say"i love you too,i always will",he says.

"B....But why would mama give me her necklace",i muttered"Because she loves you Freddie",Kareem says.

I went and sat down in the front,"Buddy,tuck"he does.I started having an anxiety attack,bouncing my leg.Buddy started alerting,barking,my bag is in my locker.Mr Lawson keeps my pills with him,i was shaking with tears down my cheeks.I walked outside,Lunch came around,i held onto Buddy's leash.

I went to the cafeteria,i sat in the corner."Buddy,tuck",he laid under the table,i fed him,i ate my own lunch.I have an appointment with dad then a check up with Dr O'Connor.

**_ After school,dads clinic _ **

I once again sat in the dreaded chair,i have Buddy laying on my legs."Open wide",papa says,dads in the room too,i do.papa checked my teeth,i have cavities"when were you gonna tell us?",dad asked,i shrugged.they numbed me and filled the cavities.

"alright,i've got to give you a cleaning",dad says.I nodded.Buddy started alerting to my anxiety spiking.Dad stopped,let me go outside to cool off,i sat down,Buddy came to me"dpt",i pat my thigh the one with the prosthetic.here it comes"Let my kid pet your dog!",i sighed mentally.ignoring this random person.They came closer"get the fuck away from me!do not interfere with a service dog tasking!",i say.

My anxiety was spiking badly,its bad for me since it could make me go into a much bigger anxiety attack where i'll stop breathing and have to go to hospital.Buddy knew to ignore the yelling and focus on me.Dad came out,"you okay baby?",dad asked,i shook my head,he put his hand on my chest"fucking hell",he says."hurts,can't breathe",i say.

I passed out.

**_ November 7th 1990,Friday _ **

"good morning",i woke up in my own bed"the bandages are off",dad says."what happened after i passed out?",i ask."we took you to the hospital,your heart stopped for a few minutes,they gave you Ativan through an IV",i nodded.dad helped me get my shirt off."you look handsome",dad says.

"Its.....its flat",i say.Kareem walked in."hey baby brother,your boyfriend is downstairs",he says,i went downstairs."Mikey!",i smile."you look handsome!",he says."thank you",i blush.Buddy came down,james running after him"James!",i scolded,John came downstairs"i'm walking",i say,i got dressed quickly,George and i went to the mall.

he helped me untangle Buddy's leash,i got it over my shoulder.We went to M&S,i needed new clothes."hi doggy!",someone screeched.George took my hand in his."Excuse me?C...Could i pet your dog?",someone asked"sorry,he's working",i say,they nodded.We went to the booties section for dogs"awe!what about these ones?",i ask,holding up cute ones with little paw prints on them"perfect",George says,we got a few stuff,i paid,putting the booties on Buddy's paws

"he looks so cute",George says.We found an open space,"buddy stay",i say,George stayed by Buddy in case someone came to harass us."Buddy come",he ran to me,knocking me off my feet"buddy!",i laughed,i was giggling,George pulled him off me.

"thanks",i say."George,think Buddy might have broke my hand",i say.George bent down with me,"tell me if it hurts",i nodded.he pressed around my hand softly"hurts",i say."can you stand?",he asked"don't know",i say.

he helped me up."i think you've twisted your ankle",he says,he helped me up,Security came over"do you need any help?",they asked."is there anywhere quiet we could sit?",George asked."yeah",they say,they took us to an empty food court! 

i sat down carefully."you're service dog is so lovely",one of them says"thanks,he's a golden retriever",i say."we saw him knock you down",he says"yeah,right on my hand",i say."i'll find the ice for the swelling and call an ambulance",he says"please",i smile.

they called an ambulance,i put my ankle up on a chair.Buddy alerted to my anxiety,the paramedics arrived.i was taken to hospital,George took over holding Buddy for me.he came with me.i was given gas and air for the pain."any medical conditions?",the paramedic asked"mm anxiety,i have a prosthetic leg",i say.

"aren't you the brother of Lieutenant Bulsara?",he asked"yes",i say."he's not long come home",i say. We got to the hospital,i was taken to X Ray,well,i broke my ankle,broke my fucking hand.George took the leash for Buddy,i'm in a wheelchair,we hooked the leash to it to George can push me"i love you Mikey",i say"i love you too",he says.we got home"we're back"i call out "Freddie,what happened?!",papa asked.

"buddy broke my ankle and my hand,he knocked me to the floor while training",i say."Well security helped us,my anxiety was badly spiking",i say.George helped me to the sofa,got Buddy to lay on my lap."George,could you grab the bottle of Ativan from my bedroom",i ask"of course baby boo",he says,he hands i to me,i took a couple pills with a bottle of water.


End file.
